Flowers Before Dawn
by Alan Quicksilver
Summary: [Completed] Raven has never experienced love. When she starts recieving anonymous love letters from her secret admirer what will she think. Can she find the elegant yet fearfull young man?
1. Love Letters

Flowers Before Dawn 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. There. Happy now?

**A/N:** Welcome to my second Teen Titans fan fiction. If you were a fan of my first fic "Deus K Amo" you can rest assured that this should be just a good if not better. If this is the first of my fics that you have read I can only hope that you enjoy it. Hasta.

Chapter One: Love Letters

            A young woman sat on the beach of a small island. It was night and the island was home to the Teen Titans. A nineteen-year-old Raven sat on that familiar stretch of sand contemplating her life. Several years had passed since her father had been utterly destroyed. All of her emotions could be freely displayed within reason. She had experienced most of her emotions by this time. She couldn't help but feel that she was missing something.

            She pulled her knees up to her chest and took a breath of the cool night air. Raven sighed. She no longer spoke in a monotone voice. She did still dress in black and she still wore her cape. She knew what it was that she was missing. Her figure had filled out and she had grown into a beautiful young woman. But because of her reputation no man would even approach her.

            Love was one thing that Raven had never experienced. As dawn began to stain the cloudy sky she took one more look out across the water to the mainland. She was startled by what she saw. In the increasing light she noticed a lone figure on the beach on the outskirts of the city. She stood to get a better look. Before she could get a good look at the figure it jumped, as though it knew it had been spotted, and took off into the city.

            At first she thought it might have been one of the Titan's enemies. The figure had been too short to be either Slade or Mammoth. It had been too tall to be Gizmo and too wide to be Jinx. Raven made a quick mental probe of the area the figure had been in. She matched the thought patterns to those of every villain she had ever come across. Nothing fit. All of the villain patterns were scratched and jagged with malice or evil. These thought patterns were smooth and serene but troubled.

            Raven was thoughtful as she walked back to the entrance to Titan Tower. When she arrived at the front entrance she found Cyborg's flying mailbox waiting to be emptied. She opened the door and removed the circulars and envelopes that resided in the small box. She then entered the Tower and began to sort the mail by addressee. There were a few bills for Robin, two magazines for Starfire, several credit card applications for Cyborg, and a letter from Beast Boy's pen pal.

            She though she was finished with the sorting but when she set the stacks on the table as the others drifted into the kitchen, she noticed another thin envelope was partially hidden in with the circulars. She reached out and grabbed it as Cyborg and Beast Boy began cooking breakfast. She looked at the front of the envelope and got a great shock. The letter was addressed to her.

            Raven contemplated her unopened letter as she ate. There was no return address on it and it only had one word written on it. Her name graced the front of the envelope. It was neatly written in bold blue ink and curled beautifully across the paper. She wondered who would have sent her a letter. She had no friends outside of the Titans and several other teen heroes they had all met. Her reputation had seen to that.

            "Raven," Starfire was looking strangely at her, "Why do you not open your letter?" At this the others turned to look at her. She never got mail and everyone was curious as to who it could be from.

            "It doesn't have a return address," she said, "It could be some kind of trap." Cyborg leaned over until he was eye level with the envelope in Raven's hand. He tapped a panel in his left arm several times. There was a whirring noise as he scanned it for anything dangerous.

            "No," he said, "No traps. Just an ordinary letter." Raven, far from relieved by this, cautiously opened the back and pulled out the neatly folded piece of paper. She read its contents through once. Her eyes widened and found heat rushing to her face as she blushed.

            Immediately after this the letter had been snatched away by Beast Boy. He read the letter a few times before dropping the letter and collapsing in a fit of laughter. Breakfast was completely forgotten as the others crowded around a hysterically laughing Beast Boy and a very red and embarrassed Raven. Raven bent to pick up her letter as the green shape-shifter calmed down.

            "What's so funny BB?" Robin asked the question but everyone strained to hear his answer.

            "You guys will never believe this," he wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes and said, "Raven has a secret admirer!" Both he and Cyborg burst out laughing. Starfire threw her arms around Raven's neck in a friendly hug. Robin stood with a blank, uncomprehending expression on his boyish face.

            "This is wonderful fried Raven," Starfire rejoiced. Raven, thoroughly humiliated, shook free of Star's embrace and ran quickly to her bedroom. She locked the door, sat down on her bed, and read the letter once more.

_Raven,_

_            I cant put into words how much I admire you. Your courage on the battlefield is legendary. Your bravery in helping others is astonishing. You save people from death and slavery every week. I, who am too cowardly to even give you my name, cannot even begin to describe how I feel. You are a Beautiful Goddess and I would gladly worship you would you ask. Expect more messages such as this from me._

_            Secret Admirer._

            The letter was written in bold blue ink and the writing itself was beautifully scripted. Whoever had sent this letter really meant every word. She could feel his admiration for her on the letter itself. She even matched the thought patterns on the letter to the ones she had found on the beach.

            Raven had been sitting reading the letter for some time when there came a knock on her door.

            "Yes?"

            "It is I, Starfire. May I enter?"

            "Of course."

            The door slid open to admit the auburn haired girl. It quickly slid back into place and locked itself. Starfire walked over and sat next to Raven on the bed. "I have punished Beast Boy and Cyborg for making fun of your letter by forcing them to eat the blue fuzzy food that resides in the back of the refrigerator." Raven looked at her extraterrestrial friend with some surprise.

            "You didn't have to do that Star," Raven said, aghast.

            "Yes, friend Raven, I did," the alien girl said firmly, "It is wonderful that someone is; oh… how did Robin say it; "crushing on you" and Beast Boy and Cyborg had no right to laugh at you." Raven looked at her friend and smiled. "May I read your letter Raven?"

            "Sure you can Star." Raven handed her friend the paper and she read the beautiful writing carefully.

            "He says such flattering things about you," she said, "He even calls you a goddess."

            Raven took her letter back and read it again, "I know. No one has ever said anything like this to me. Ever."

            "He says he will be sending you more letters."

            "I sure hope so."

((()))

            Raven was standing in front of a tailors shop. Her cloak had become too short for her and she had ordered a new one, custom fit, and it was ready today. The bell tinkled overhead as she walked through the door. She had been coming to this shop for at least four years now. She had found it after one of the more taxing battles against Slade. The owner, Mr. Williams, was a kind old man with a talent for mending old clothes and creating superb finery. Raven always had a polite conversation with the kind man and he created the most comfortable cloaks that she had ever worn.

            "Hello Miss Raven," Mr. Williams was tall with iron gray hair. He was clean-shaven and his horn rimmed glasses sat comfortably on the bridge of his nose. His worn face and hazel eyes were warm and caring. "I'll go and get your cloak from the back room. If you want to donate your old one there is a clothes bin right over there," he pointed to a large wire basket against the far wall of the empty waiting room. He smiled at her and shuffled into the back to retrieve her new finery.

            Raven walked to the bin and unclasped her old cloak and placed it into the bin. The bell tinkled as another customer walked through the door. Raven walked back to the counter as the man sat in one of the chairs. She took a look at him as she waited. The rim of an old battered blue baseball cap hid his face. She could see that it had once sported the decal of the California Angels. He wore an old gray sports jacket and a pair of faded blue jeans. He was reading a magazine that was devoted to old and new model motorcycles. She could just make out his shoulder length brown hair.

            She turned when she heard shuffling and saw Mr. Williams coming back through the doorway with her new cloak in hand. Raven chatted politely with the kind old man and then left. Just as she opened the door she hear him speak to the other customer. "How are you Mr. Syger?"

            After this Raven fastened her superb cloak around her shoulders and marveled at the soft feel of it. She happily made her way home to Titan Tower.

((()))

            It was night again and Raven was sitting in her favorite spot on the warm sandy beach of the island. It was almost dawn again. She sighed as she thought about her life as a whole so far. She sat in a depressing silence until she heard a whirring of some sort. She looked around and saw a small mechanical dragonfly fluttering toward her with something in its grasp. It swooped overhead and dropped its bundle in her lap and then zoomed toward the mainland. She looked over at the opposite beach and saw a figure, possibly the same one from the previous morning, running into the city.

            She then looked down at the bundle the mechanical fly had dropped. A bouquet of deep red roses lay on her lap and attached was another note with just her name written on the front. She carefully opened it and read the letter.

_Raven,_

_            Flowers are the most cliché of gifts but I could find nothing better to give the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Your beauty takes my breath away. I long to meet you face to face and tell you my feelings with my own voice. I cannot however for my courage is little and my bravery nonexistent. I am hoping that you like my gifts, as there will be more like them. Until the day I gain the nerve to confront you I must leave you only these letters. I wish to meet you but fear that I would not be worthy of even the honor of speaking your name aloud. Until then I bid you adieu._

_            My Raven Goddess,_

_            Secret Admirer._

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed that cuz I sure enjoyed writing it. Love it? Hate it? Let me know in your reviews. Ciao.


	2. Sun and Moon

**Disclaimer:** No, the Teen Titans are not one of my many worldly possessions. I don't own the characters but as soon as I get a real job I will own the DVD box set. Close enough.

**A/N:** Since you have all been so nice to me in your reviews I have decided to give you this chapter a bit early. And to address some of your reviews; no it is not BB. Other than that I thank you all for your encouraging compliments. Enjoy.

Chapter Two: Sun and Moon

            Raven sat on the beach staring at the roses. It was so strange to be admired. For so long she had never known anything beyond friendship or mild attraction to anyone. She had sat back and envied Starfire's relationship with Robin. Beast Boy was getting close to his African pen pal and even Cyborg had started dating. Raven thought she would be alone forever. This secret admirer had brought her some hope. If this one man could say such nice things about her and mean it could there be a few others out there that liked her as well? If it didn't work out with this man were there others that she could potentially love?

            She searched the opposite beach with her mind once again. She found the same thought patterns as before. She examined the letter and found the same thought patterns there as well. If this man loved her as much as she sensed he did maybe she could be happy and in love. She just wished that the mysterious letter writer wasn't as afraid as he said he was. She concentrated hard on the fresh thought patterns of the man. He wasn't afraid of her specifically but of all women in general.

            She stood silently and carried her letter and roses back to the Tower. She emptied the mailbox and sorted the mail, as was her custom. She laid the neat stacks on the kitchen table as the others shuffled sleepily in to eat breakfast. She sat serenely and read her letter again as she ate. After the others had eaten most of their food and were far more alert, Cyborg noticed Raven's gift and letter.

            "What are those?"

            "Roses and a letter from my admirer," she said with a smug smile. Starfire clapped her hands once and squealed with delight.

            "Wonderful," she said, "I hope you will allow me to read it as you did your last one."

            "Sure thing Star," Raven replied as she passed the beautifully worded note across the table. She stood, her breakfast finished and walked to one of the cabinets. She searched through them until she found a nice vase. She filled it with water as Starfire read her letter and placed the fresh roses into it.

            "Oh this is beautiful friend Raven." She was smiling as she handed Raven the letter. "I am jealous. Robin never says such nice things about me."

            "What do you mean I don't say nice things about you?" Robin was mock offended.

            "Did you know that Raven's admirer calls her a goddess?"

            "Really?"

            "Yes he does. He writes the most flattering things about her. I would like to meet this mystery man and find out where he learned to write so beautifully. But he says he is afraid to meet Raven. I think he does not think that Raven would like him."

            Cyborg and Beast Boy were very interested in the topic at hand but Raven had things to do. She placed her second letter with the first and placed her roses in her room. She then left for the city.

((()))

            Raven had been to several places already and she was now heading for lunch. Just because you're a Teen Titan doesn't mean everything was free. She would never admit it to the others but she had taken a side job working for a children's bookstore. She had just finished work and she was walking towards her favorite café. She was wearing a tight fitting black shirt and a pair of loose black jeans. Her cloak was neatly folded and placed in the backpack she carried.

            She entered the café and sat down at one of the outside tables. As she waited for the waiter to come she admired the beautiful day. She was just taking time to marvel at the architecture of the city street when a flash of light caught her attention. She looked around and found a couple having their picture taken by a man. She looked at him and she recognized him as the man from Mr. Williams shop the other day. He was wearing the same gray sports jacket and ball cap. His shirt and jeans had changed though.

            This time she got a good look at his face. His skin was pale. She assumed it was from working in a dark room. She watched his eyes sparkle as he shook the Polaroid picture to help it develop faster. He handed the picture to the couple and collected his fee. She thought back and remembered that Mr. Williams had said his last name. Syger. That was his name. She didn't know why but she felt like having her picture taken in the beautiful café. She stuck her arm up in the air and called, "photo boy!" over to her.

            He was talking to the couple, wishing them good luck, and he really wasn't paying attention to who had called him. His smile was warm as he watched the happy couple leave. Raven even thought she could see a longing in his eyes. It was as if he yearned for a relationship like that the couple shared. His shoulder length hair was haphazardly combed. It was almost as though he only combed it to keep it from being messy to the point of being dirty.

            He turned and looked at Raven and his eyes widened. Raven thought nothing of it. Someone was bound to recognize her as one of the Teen Titans. It happened often and many people had the same reaction. She just smiled at him and asked, "How much for a picture?"

            He stammered for a while and finally mumbled out, "Two dollars." She pulled the cost from her jeans pocket and she placed it in his hand. He lifted the Polaroid camera and snapped a picture of her smiling face. He waved the picture, just like with the one he had taken of the couple. He handed it to her and hesitated for a minute. He looked as though he wanted to ask something.

            After a few moments he finally did ask, "Can I take another picture of you," she looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Just to prove I met you," he added hastily.

            She smiled and nodded her permission. He pulled out a larger, older camera and stepped back a few paces. He adjusted the lens and focus and snapped a picture. He stammered his thanks and walked off around the corner. After this the waiter came and took her order.

((()))

            Raven stood on the top of Titan Tower later in the evening that same day. She looked out over the waves toward the city she protected. The other Titans were occupied. Beast Boy had replied to his pen pal already and sat in the den playing some new game they had bought. It was some thief game that was based on a Japanese cartoon based on something French.

            Robin was teaching Starfire some new slang words or something of that sort. Cyborg was working on some kind of new gadget. Raven wasn't really interested so she hadn't asked. Besides she didn't want to sit through a long, boring explanation. She wondered where her secret admirer was now. She stayed out on the roof for some time. Just as the sun began its descent over the horizon she heard a buzzing sound.

            She looked around and saw the mechanical dragonfly fluttering toward her. It dropped another letter into her hands and flew back across the water to its master. She opened the letter and read what it said.

_Raven,_

_            I saw you in the city today. I think I even brushed your hand. Alas I could not have told you it was I for I am still too cowardly to reveal myself to you just yet. How I wish I could tell you in person how much you mean to me. I have another gift for you. But it is too valuable to send by dragonfly. Tomorrow at noon find the place where the sun shines a thousand times brighter than any other. Then go south to the place where the moon rises before sunset. There you will find an old mountain bike chained to a lamppost. In the cracked water bottle you will find your gift._

_            My Raven Goddess,_

_            Secret Admirer._

((()))

             It had taken her all night but she had figured it out. It was noon the day after the last note. She stood on a street between two large glass skyscrapers. The sun reflected off of the two tall buildings and made the street glow in the daylight. She followed the street south to an abandoned pharmacy called the "Lunar Pill" and looked around. Surely enough there was a rusty green mountain bike tied to a lamppost. She walked up to it and pulled the cracked plastic water bottle and shook it. Something small rattled inside. She opened the top and let the gift fall into her hand.

            Her eyes went wide at what she saw. A very valuable looking amethyst stone on a silver ring fell out of the old drinking bottle. She examined it once to make sure it was real. It was. She could feel the man's thought patterns all over the place. It was as if he had just left the scene. She placed it on her finger and admired it. The stone seemed to be of the highest quality and the ring fit her finger perfectly.

            Just as she was about to go home she saw something dart around a corner. Raven went to investigate but found nothing but her admirers thought patterns in the area. She then turned and went home to Titan tower.


	3. Crime in Progress

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Teen Titans you would be watching this fic on TV instead of reading it.

**A/N:** Here is another chapter for your enjoyment.

Chapter Three: Crime in Progress

            Cinderblock was currently wrapped up in several layers of steel bars. The authorities had arrived and were taking him to one of their reinforced holding facilities. Raven hovered in the air a few feet away from the bustle of the news reporters and crime scene investigators. Robin was returning the canister that Cinderblock had stolen. It was filled with an unstable steroid serum. Research on the substance had been discontinued due to the horrific side effects on the lab test mice. It was obvious that Slade was out to create an army of hulking, stupid, deformed mutants.

            Raven watched as the television news reporters spoke to the cameras. The newspaper reporters were busy taking shots of the area as well as the crime scene investigators taking photo evidence of the labs. The dark street was alight with flashes from cameras so no one noticed the one camera that didn't belong to a reporter or officer. This photographer was concentrating on the cloaked figure near the construction site across from the labs. He was focused on Raven.

The Teen Titans made there way home to the Tower. Raven was content to glide gently over the roofs of the city. She was nearing the island when she heard a buzzing sound behind her. She stopped and hovered while the mechanical dragonfly that had been delivering her love letters for two weeks now caught up to her. It sped up to her and gently placed another letter in her hand. It then turned and sped away from her.

            Raven clutched the letter to her chest as she flew back to the Titan Tower. When she got there she went straight to her room and read the letter. As usual it spoke of how beautiful and brave she was and how cowardly and undeserving he was. She didn't know what made him think she wouldn't like him. He wrote eloquently and always gave her nice gifts. He sounded like a wonderful person. The more letters the man had sent the more Raven learned about his personality.

She could read the thought waves that clung to every letter. Though she couldn't determine his name or appearance from the waves she could interpret feelings and emotions as well as some of his actual thoughts. She knew, for instance, that he was a very shy person when it came to the fairer sex. He had a great fear of rejection. His fear was so great that he just couldn't bring himself to even talk to a woman he considered beautiful. She also knew that he felt very strongly where she was concerned. She could sense that the gifts he bought her were not cheap and once she had sensed he gave up his cable television for a month just to pay for one of them. He obviously cared a great deal for her.

            Raven wished she could find out who her secret admirer was. He seemed like such a great guy. He sent her more roses every time the ones she had started to wilt. She had declined the offers from her teammates to track down this elusive man. She wanted to find him on her own. 

((()))

            Raven floated above another crime scene. This time the H.I.V.E students had tried to steal a tanker truck of radioactive waste. She looked at the mess below. The tanker had overturned but thankfully the liquid had stayed inside the metal vessel. Several of the streets had been torn up and a few houses were mildly damaged. Other than this the city was safe. She thought back to the incident two days ago with Cinderblock. He had been trying to steal an unstable steroid.

            Robin had checked into the case. Both of the targets had been highly corrosive and acidic. It was as if Slade wanted to melt something. Raven sighed and flew back to Titan Tower with the others. They all landed on the roof and made their way to their respective bedrooms.

            Raven slumped onto her bed and read over the latest note from her admirer.

_Raven,_

_            It still amazes me how strong you are. I marvel at your strength and beauty. How anyone could even think of committing crimes while you watch the city is beyond me. I am glad I chose this city to be my residence. If I had not I would not have heard of you. With you and your friends at watch I know I am safe from my past. I only hope that someday I have the courage to tell you who I am. How I wish that I could hold your hand and tell you face to face how much I love you. Alas, until that day I must leave you with my apologies._

_            My Raven Goddess,_

_            Secret Admirer._

            She read over this letter several times before falling asleep.

((()))

            Raven was alone. The others were off chasing Cinderblock and the H.I.V.E students. Somehow she had gotten separated from them. The buildings around her were unfamiliar and she felt uneasy. Something didn't feel right. She was being very cautious. Every squeak and creak made her jump.

            She walked down a narrow alley. The passage was dank and smelled of people's garbage. Several rats skittered past her as she moved slowly through the darkness. Normally the darkness would be her home, her advantage, but something just didn't feel right. The shadows in the putrid alleyway seemed hostile and the walls seemed to close in on her. She wasn't claustrophobic but she felt threatened by these black walls.

            She emerged from the narrow inlet and found herself in a small square. The street was small and rundown. Only one of the corner lamps showed light. Garbage littered the brick walkway and the grass was a sickly brown. The street was cracked and uneven. The shabby residence gave off a bad feeling. It was a mix of old death and vibrations from rotting electrical wires. This neighborhood had experienced some horrible tragedies.

            Raven felt pain as something bit into her left shoulder. She cried out as three more things bit into her right shoulder and both of her thighs. She reached to each wound and pulled away darts. At first it was a simple throbbing from the four punctures. Then the warmth was being sucked out of her. She fell to her knees gasping for air as Slade stepped into the light given off by the only working street lamp. She clutched at her chest. It was becoming so hard to breath. 

            "Now it begins," Slade intentioned in his cold voice, "I have taken out one of the team's strongest members. I will watch you die here. Then I will find the others. Without the full team they will be weakened. The Teen Titans will drop one by one as flies. Tonight begins the end of the Titans." As the masked figure spoke a fog began to gather. It wasn't noticeable at first. Soon it became thick and opaque.

            Raven was loosing consciousness. The darkness was beginning to engulf the edge of her vision. She watched as Slade began to laugh. Just as the fog obscured anything beyond the madman she heard a voice. "I wont let her die!" It was the voice of a young man. She couldn't even think clearly enough to think who it belonged to. The darkness was growing. She was trying to fight it.

            The fog began to seethe and waver as though it had a mind of its own. It converged on the mad villain and covered him. Raven heard the sounds of battle and a few electrical surges. Just as she began to black out she felt a strong pair of arms pick her up and begin to carry her.

**A/N:** Well? Do you like it? I hope I'm doing a good job. I thank all of you for your great reviews. I will get each chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks.


	4. Bedridden Discoveries

**Disclaimer:** Do you honestly think that I would waste my time writing these if I owned the Teen Titans. I love writing these fan fictions but I probably wouldn't if I had that much money.

**A/N:** What will happen? Will Raven finally find out just who her secret admirer is? Will she survive? Read to find out!

Chapter Four: Bedridden Discoveries

            When Raven awoke she felt sore and tired. She opened her eyes to see that she was blindfolded. She began to panic. What had happened? She could remember Slade saying that she was going to die. Had she? Was she? She wriggled and found that she was under a set of sheets. She was lying in a comfortable bed. She was about to reach up and take the blindfold off when she heard a voice.

            "Please don't move."

            "Who are you?" she croaked, "Where am I?"

            "You are safe. I brought you here to heal. Whatever Slade injected you with has eaten away at some of your muscles. They need time to heal."

            "Where am I?"

            "You are in my apartment. I have sent a letter to your friends letting them know that you are safe and recuperating."

            "Who are you?" She heard her savior sigh. She pushed her mind out toward his voice. She tried to probe his mind. She felt his consciousness jump aside as hers slid past.

            "Please don't do that. I don't feel like dodging you for the entire time that you are here."

            "Who are you?

            "I am your secret admirer."

            "Why am I blindfolded?" She heard him sigh again.

            "It took all of my courage to save you from Slade. I am too afraid to let you know who I am. Please don't ask me my name or where I live. I don't think I am ready." Raven listened quietly.

            "How did you save me?" she asked after several moments of silence.

            "I have a few powers of my own. I can create images. I can also perform a small bit of healing."

            "Why are you so afraid of me?"

            "It's complicated. Please get some rest." She heard him get up and leave the room. Now that she knew where she was she felt more at ease. She eased into the comfort of the bed and soft pillows and fell asleep.

((()))

            Raven awoke again when she felt another presence in the room with her and her admirer. She could sense it was an older woman but it was if she wasn't really there at all. She reasoned that it was a mental projection. She heard the young man hiss and then growl in anger. "Why have you come here mother?"

            "I have come to beseech you to return to our world." The woman's voice was hollow and vengeful.

            "No!" He whispered. "I will not return to your world. You can have your empty and emotionless world."

            "I know how you live son," the woman said, "Your neighbors treat you like a hoodlum. Your job is dead end. You are poor and lonely. Come back to our world and you will be treated like you should be. You are the prince of Erathor. You would be rich and lusted after by all of the most prestigious women."

            "I live the way I do because it is better than our world." He spoke as though he grieved for his people. "I could have all of the riches and women that I wanted. I could be the most sought after man in the realm. And at what price does all of this come? At the cost of my free will." He snarled in contempt at the aberration. Even though Raven could not see she could sense the tension and malice passing between the two. "For over three centuries all men have been raised and brainwashed. We are mind-servants and sex slaves."

            "The coming of the first female prophet was a sign from our god that women were to take up rule of our world." The woman spoke these words with reverence.

            "Don't you understand yet?" His voice was filled with despair and he spoke with even an even more solemn voice. "There was no need for your ancestors to kill the ruling men. They held the love of the men of old. No power is so great that it can justify the betrayal of love." Raven heard a few soft sobs escape from the young man who had saved her life. "Go from here knowing that as your son I love you mother, even if you cannot comprehend the emotion. Know that as the first male prophet in three hundred years I will never return to your world to seek revenge or power. I seek only the love of another and a peaceful life. And as for a successor to the throne have your daughter take the seed of a vessel and produce an heir."

            Raven felt the presence leave the room as a small tear rolled down the side of her face and absorbed into the blindfold. Her admirer must have seen this as he asked how much she had heard.

            "All of it," she replied.

            "I suppose you wish for an explanation?"

            "No need," Raven said, "I just wish that you would let me know you. I need to sleep."

            "I shall help you to regain your strength. When you are no longer in danger of a relapse I will contact your friends and set up a way to return you to your home."

            "Thank you for everything."

            "There is no need for thanks. As long as you are safe I am happy." These words echoed through Raven's mind as she drifted into a dreamless slumber.

((()))

            Raven didn't know how long she stayed at the young man's home but she was beginning to regain her movement. She could now hold a spoon and feed herself. Her admirer took good care of her. He was always gentle and helped her with whatever she needed. Her mobility was slowly returning. She was still to weak to stand or walk and out of respect she kept the blindfold on.

            She was sitting in the bed listening to the soft music that the young man had put on for her. She heard him enter the room and sit in a chair next to the bed. He placed his hand on hers and spoke.

"I have arranged for your friend Starfire to pick you up tonight on the beach. As soon as it gets dark I will carry you down to the edge of the city and place you on the beach. I will stay near to make sure you are unharmed until your friend finds you." She nodded her head in understanding.

            They didn't have to wait very long before sundown. What little light filtered through her blindfold was disappearing and she felt the sheets pulled off of her. He then picked her up and began to carry her. She listened as they left the apartment and descended several flights of steps. She heard another door open and felt the cool air of the early night wash over her. It didn't take long for the sound of steps on pavement to be replaced with steps on sand.

            As they neared their destination Raven decided something.

            "Mr. Admirer?"

            "Yes?"

            "Before you leave me on the beach can I ask you a favor?"

            "Anything."

            "Anything?"

            "Anything except tell or show you who I am."

            "Kiss me."

            "Uhm…"

            "Please? I need something to remember you by until we meet face to face."

            "It will be my pleasure." They stopped walking and Raven felt him lean closer to her face. When their lips met she could feel his love and compassion overwhelming her. She felt in that kiss just how much he really cared for her. It was soft and gentle. It was though he was afraid he might break her. When the kiss finally ended she was left gasping for air. He set her down on the soft sand of the beach and she heard his footsteps retreating.

            While she waited she heard someone whistling a comforting and gentle tune. The soothing melody carried on the wind and Raven heard it clearly. After a while she heard someone cry her name.

            "Friend Raven," it was Starfire, "I am so glad you are alright."

            "Starfire help me take this blindfold off." Raven felt her friend's fingers undoing the knot and when the cloth was lifted away she could see Starfire's green eyes clearly in the night. "Can you not walk Raven?"

            "No I cant," Raven replied, "Could you perhaps carry me home." Starfire nodded and scooped Raven up and began the flight over the short stretch of water towards home. All during the journey Raven told her friend all about her experiences.

**A/N:** Hope you liked that. I greatly enjoy writing these. I enjoy it even more when all of you enjoy reading it. Please tell me if you like it or not! I hope that you enjoyed reading this and my others. Ciao!


	5. Chasing Love

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to say it? I own a playstation 2, plenty of games, a radio, a bed, and a good number of CD's. I do not own the Teen Titans. Do you know how good those guys are at "Rock, Paper, Scissors"?

**A/N:** Today I thought I would take a moment to reply to some of your reviews and address some of your concerns.

Vincent- And you want to thank everyone for their nice comments.

Kev- What are you doing outside of my head Vincent?

Vincent- I'm here to make sure you do everything you're supposed to do.

Kev- What? I can do just fine by myself!

Vincent- Your memory isn't very good and your attention span is short. Do you remember the last time I had to intervene?

Kev- Oh, Yeah! Well I guess I do need you. All right everyone. Meet Vincent.

To the review replies.

**TaiyoukaiMars** – I can't tell you whether you are wrong or not but I would like to see your reasoning. To find out your just going to have to wait and read.

**ChocolateCurlz** – You have to remember that Raven is older now. She does have more freedom to express her emotions.

**Mary** – Thank you! Just knowing that you and the other readers are enjoying this makes me so happy! I have very little confidence as a writer and I need all the support and encouragement I can get. If you and the others let me know that you like it I will definitely continue with it.

**writerofthefuture** – Soon enough. Good things come to those who wait.

**Amaya** – Please don't feel any pain on my account. I know the "opposites attract" factor is appealing to many writers and it is kind of easy to write. But there are people like me who just don't see Beast Boy or Robin as worthy enough to date Raven. Most of my romance stories will have original characters (oc's) that are self-inserts of myself. These characters will do things the way I might do them if I had a chance.

**Dragon star** – Don't be sorry! Take your time. I know that you probably have a social life unlike me. BTW, I was reading my reviews one day and my little brother says he knows you. Kind of weird huh?

Chapter Five: Chasing Love

            Raven lay in her bed within Titan Tower. She had come straight to her room after she had gotten home. It was midnight and she couldn't sleep. This had been the first time she had actually interacted with her admirer. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. It had been so gentle. She brought her fingers to her lips to make sure it had really happened.

            Her teammates had asked questions of course but only Starfire would understand so she was the only one who had heard the entire story. Everyone had been worried for the three weeks that she had been away. She didn't feel up to answering questions just yet. Besides she had way too much on her mind at the moment.  
            Two of the things she had heard while staying at her admirer's home still echoed through her mind. _No power is so great that it can justify the betrayal of love. As long as you are safe I am happy._ Those words came to mind constantly. The betrayal of love, is that what he was afraid of? Is that why he was afraid of her? Was he so afraid of rejection and scorn? She also remembered what his mother had said about his life. _I know how you live son. Your neighbors treat you like a hoodlum. Your job is dead end. You are poor and lonely._ He was treated badly? He was sad and lonely?

            Raven wished she could banish his loneliness. She wished she could help him in so many ways. She just had to find him. She had to find her admirer. Once her body healed she was going to find him! She was getting tired now. She closed her eyes and the comfortable and soothing tune that her admirer had whistled came to her as if summoned. She felt herself falling into the warm comfort of sleep. The last thing she saw that night was a shadow sitting in a chair by her bedside. The image was gently whistling the sleepy tune. And then the comfortable blackness of sleep engulfed her and she knew no more.

((()))

            It had been a week since her return to Titan Tower. Today was her first day of moving around the Tower without someone's help. Her muscles had healed nicely and there were no scars where the darts had hit. Cyborg had just finished inspecting her to make sure she had healed properly.

            "It seems that whatever he did to heal you worked the trick," Cyborg commented, "If anything your muscles are stronger than they were before." Raven jumped, startled by this.

            "Stronger?" she questioned.

            "Yeah," he said, "There isn't any internal damage left and your muscles have grown by half."

            She flexed her muscles several times to confirm this. Satisfied with the results she stood and walked from one end of the den to the other and then to the couch to sit again. She was going to return to her room to get ready for work but she was interrupted.

            "All right," said Robin firmly, "Now that you are feeling better I think its time you tell us about your stay with this admirer of yours." Raven groaned. She had forgotten that she had to answer questions. "First off we would like to know who he is."

            She sighed, "So would I." Robin and the others, minus Star, gave her the 'What?' look. "I spent the entire time there blindfolded. I tried to read his mind but he can somehow sidestep me." Robin, BB, and Cy all gaped at her. "I didn't find out who he was or where he lived while I was there. I do know he has some healing power and he can create images. For every night since I got home he has cast an image into my room while I slept. It is just a man shaped black image. It is just a shadow of his appearance." Everyone just stared. "Now if you don't mind I have some things to do in the city today."

            With this Raven went on her way to get ready for work. She hadn't gotten any letters from her admirer for the week she had been back. Instead she had light conversations with the shadow that lulled her to sleep every night. He did still send her flowers though.

(())

            Raven sat behind the counter of the small children's bookshop she worked at. She was worried about something. The old woman who usually read to the children at story hour had died the week before and they didn't have a replacement yet. If someone didn't apply for the job she would have to fill in today. Honestly she wasn't all that good at reading out loud. Sure she read a lot at the tower but most of her favorites had been angst ridden mature novels.

            Only one hour before story time she was starting to panic. She almost didn't hear the bell tinkle over the shops door as someone entered. She looked around and saw a man in a blue baseball cap and a gray sports jacket walk in. It was Mr. Syger the photographer. Maybe he could help. He seemed nice enough. She decided to try and persuade him to take over, just for today at least, and called him over.

            "Hello," he said sheepishly as he neared the counter, "Can I do anything for you Miss Raven?"

            "Yes," she replied, "Our story time reader passed away a week ago and if nobody applies for the job I'll have to do it. I'm not that good with reading to children."

            "Um…, I don't think I'm qualified to do that."

            "Come on Mr. Syger," she pleaded, "Please?"

            "All right," he agreed. Was it Raven's imagination or was he blushing. "And my name is Kale."

            "Thank you so much Kale!" Raven felt relieved. "You can try it out today and if you're any good maybe you can stick around." She couldn't be certain but she thought she saw him blush again. She took her time while they waited and looked him over. He kept casting nervous glances at her. He had an uneasy look on his face and his pale skin was tinged a slight pink. She couldn't help but wonder what it was all about.

            "Why are you so nervous?" He jumped at her question.

            "Uh…um…, I… just don't know what makes you think I'd be any good with children." Just as he finished his statement several children walked in and headed straight for a corner of the cozy store that was filled with a large armchair and several cushions and beanbag chairs.

            "You'll be fine," Raven encouraged him as she dragged him over to the armchair. "Just pick a book and read it to them. I'm sure you can handle it." A large number of children were sitting in the corner waiting with questioning expressions on their faces. Raven smiled at them kindly, "Mrs. Jennings has gone away and sadly isn't coming back but Kale here is going to be reading to you for today. Okay?"

            Some of the kids were disappointed but overall their curiosity got the better of them. Raven went back to the counter and sat down. The reading corner wasn't very far away so she could still hear what was going on. She listened as he read to the children. He had chosen a book entitled "Prince Bashful" and was reading it to the kids. Raven smiled at the irony. That was what her admirer was; a bashful prince. When he was finished reading most of the children went to look at the books and were joined shortly by their parents. One girl had stayed behind and was talking to Kale. Raven caught some of the conversation.

            Mr. Kale sir," she said, "Where did Mrs. Jennings go?"

            "I'm sorry little girl but I don't know where she went."

            "Oh…," the little girl looked at her feet before speaking again, "My name is Mary and I was wondering if you were Miss Raven's boyfriend."

            "Uh…" he seemed to hesitate. He shifted his gaze, looking around to see if anyone was listening. Raven quickly averted her eyes but kept listening to the exchange. "I'm sorry Mary but I'm not her boyfriend," she heard Mary sigh.

            "Miss Raven is so nice to us and she is very pretty. She always seems so lonely though. Maybe you could make her not lonely anymore." Raven whipped her head around in surprise. She looked around just in time to see Mary's mother scold her for bothering Kale and to see him go bright red.

            After this he stood frozen in astonishment for a moment and then began to move about the store. After a while he came to the counter with a comic book. He placed it on the counter for Raven to ring up. She looked at it as she scanned it and noticed that it was a super hero comic. She bagged it and looked at him questioningly.

He smiled nervously and said "Its for one of the neighbor kids. His family is pretty poor and I have a few extra bucks leftover after I pay the bills so I buy him a new comic every month. The other shop I went to doesn't carry them anymore so I decided to look for them here."

Raven nodded in understanding and smiled as he left.

((()))

            Raven was reading in the den of the Tower. She was tuning out Robin and Cyborg, who were playing gamestation. Starfire was in the kitchen trying her hand at cooking chili for the group. Beast Boy was trying to persuade her to make tofu chili. It wasn't working. Raven was beginning to get bored with her novel and set it down and went to get a drink.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard Beast Boy shout "Hey Star! Who's the cute girl in this picture?" Raven sprinted as fast as possible to the kitchen. She skidded to a stop and shouted.

            "Give me that." This proved to be a mistake. Beast Boy was so startled he dropped the picture right into Starfire's chili. The green elf looked around in surprise.

            "That was you?"

            "Yes," Raven was really angry now, "And now I'm going to have to hurt you. That was my favorite picture."

            Beast Boy wasn't listening. He had a look of horror on his face. He stared at Raven for two whole minutes before he spoke. In the most disgusted and horrified voice he said, "I just said that you were cute!" He turned, looking like as though he had thought something dirty, grabbed the refrigerator with both hands, and began to smash his head into it repeatedly.

            "I…should…not…have…said…that…I…should…not…have…thought…it…" he bleated out between the impacts. By the time Robin and Cyborg had restrained him there was a dent in the refrigerator door and his head had a sizable lump on it. Raven however was unconcerned with Beast Boy's predicament.

            She had lost her favorite photo to a vat of spicy soup. She knew that Kale had a copy of it but she had no idea where he lived or when she would see him again. She was about to give up hope when she remembered something. She turned around and sprinted to the roof and began to fly into the city.

**A/N:** Whew! That was intense. That almost took me two hours to write.

Vincent- It should have only taken an hour

Kev- Oh shut up! My heating is busted and I needed to make some hot herbal tea to keep my hands from freezing.

Vincent- Excuses are all I hear. And look at how little you have written.

Kev- I don't see you doing anything about it. Hey! Where did you get those gloves?

Vincent- What gloves? Oh *looks at his watch* Look at the time. I'm due at the muses' convention in twenty minutes. Bye.

Kev- Cheap bastard. Oh well. See you next time.


	6. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I've lost to them at every game imaginable. I even lost at Connect Four. Oh well.

**A/N:** Three Cheers for **Amaya** our first convert. When I first started writing for the Teen Titans it was just to try my hand at a romance. Since I had been watching the show since its premier last year I decided to focus on my favorite character, Raven. To make it even more unique I decided, as a guy, to write from a woman's point of view. **And I am firmly heterosexual**. Don't even think about labeling me as Gay. The more I watched the show the more I felt that none of the other Titans were, shall we say worthy, to have any kind of relationship with Raven.

            I never had any intention of trying to convert people to my way of thinking but it is quite a bonus if I manage it. If I had the tools, the time and the money I would most probably create a fan shrine to the Raven Goddess. As it is I have none of the above. I hope that some of you will see that Raven is too good for any of the incompetents (no disrespect to the other male characters) who she hangs around with.

**Dragon Star** – My brother's name is Adam.

Chapter Six: Lost and Found

            Raven landed in front of Mr. Williams tailor shop. She hurriedly pushed through the door to the empty shop. Mr. Williams was behind the counter dusting the cash register. He looked up as she rushed in and smiled at her. "Why the hurry Miss Raven?"

            "Mr. Williams I'm sorry to barge in like this but I have a favor to ask." Her face was flushed and she hoped against hope that he could help her.

            "Well then I'll try my best to help you then. What seems to be the problem?"

            "Well sir," she began, "Kale Syger had taken my picture for me at a café here in town and it's my favorite picture. One of my friends ruined it and Kale has a copy. I was hoping that you could tell me where he lives so I can ask him for another copy." She had all of her fingers crossed and she braced herself for the answer.

            "Oh, Mr. Syger," Mr. Williams said, "Very nice fellow indeed. My shop couldn't run without him. He keeps the business coming by helping me advertise. He puts adds in newspapers, magazines, and sometimes he can get one on TV. As for where he lives I can give you the address. Here."

            Mr. Williams pulled out an address book and rifled through it for a moment. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled a name and address on the paper and handed it to her. "Yes," he said, "Very nice fellow he is. I daresay he thinks very highly of you Miss Raven. Well I will see you later."

            Raven exited the shop feeling much relieved. She looked at the address on the paper. 403 Lexon Avenue, apartment 216. She began her trek across the city to the location. The city seemed alive with people today. The streets were packed and everyone was hurrying past each other trying to get one place or another. Soon enough Raven began to tire of walking through the complex river of people and took flight.

            As she glided over the hustle and bustle of the city she noticed that her destination, Kale's home, was very near to the place where she had been left on the beach some ten days before. It took her several minutes to reach the front of the building. It was a rundown structure and it seemed as though it might collapse at any moment. The dumpster in the side alley was overflowing with garbage and several windows had been broken and covered with trash bags.

            Raven stepped inside, intent on getting another copy of the photo, and saw that the interior of the building was immaculate. It was beautiful. Pristine white sofas and chairs surrounded polished mahogany tea tables to create a wonderful lounge area for visitors. The lobby was painted an off white color that went well with the furniture. She stepped up to the directory. She ran her finger down the side looking for the photographer's number. She found Kale's name on the third floor in the back of the building.

            She took the short elevator ride to the third floor and searched for the number, finding it easily. She reached her hand up to knock on the door. It opened slightly at her touch. She tried the knob and found it unlocked. She pushed the door open and saw a simple den area. A ratty looking sofa sat in the corner. It was an awful yellow-green color and its seats were sunken. A more respectable looking armchair of a sky blue color was prominent in the room, facing a small TV on a stand by the wall. She could clearly see the gamestation controllers laying on the bare tile floor of the den.

            The kitchen was merely a mini bar and a stove and refrigerator. The counter looked worse for the ware and the microwave looked older than she was. Several antique cameras and a few unopened action figures occupied a rickety table in the far corner. A wobbly looking bookcase groaned under the stress of a very large collection of Japanese manga.

            Two doors led off of the main room. One stood open revealing a very clean bathroom. The other was only slightly ajar. Raven hesitated before her curiosity got the better of her. She entered the apartment shutting the door behind her. She walked purposefully over to the closed door and stepped inside what she assumed was his bedroom. What she saw made her jaw go slack and her eyes widen.

            The room was wallpapered in photos of her. She saw newspaper clippings, magazine articles, computer printouts, and even a few genuine photos of herself lining the walls of the room. The comfortable looking bed was dressed in deep blue sheets and had a notebook on it. She saw that the most prominent picture in the room was the one she wanted a copy of. There were several of them but the largest one was hanging in a clear space over his computer desk.

            The computer monitor showed a web page. Upon closer inspection she found that it was opened to a "Raven Goddess Fan Shrine". At the top under the banner of the site was a creator's byline. It read _The Raven Goddess fan shrine was created and is maintained by Kale Syger, Alias "The Shadow"_

            Looking around once more she spotted a glass-covered pedestal. Under the glass casing her old cloak was folded and neatly placed. It looked like some kind of holy talisman the way it was protected. Raven's mind reeled at this. Feeling faint she sat down on the comfortable bed until she could regain her senses. Her hand brushed against the notebook that sat on the bed. She looked down at it and recognized it as a journal.

            She knew she shouldn't have but she did. She picked it up and began to read.

_Entry 1, April 5, 2:20 am._

_            Today I have finally escaped Erathor. The place of my birth is a grievous place. The women of our world have been in rule for three centuries now. During the fifth millennium a female became a prophet. Prophets were so rare and held so much power that my mother's ancestors took this as a sign from our long forgotten god that they were to become rulers of the realm. The women of old betrayed the love of their husbands for the power of the crown. Since then all male prophets born were killed. All other men were raised in solitude and programmed to obey the women's every command. Due to our vast mental capabilities a mental link is formed between every woman and her male slave._

_            Luckily I was intelligent enough to hide my "talents" until I was old enough to defend myself. My powers progressed quickly and I was endowed with the knowledge of the prophets of old. I knew that there were other worlds out there. I knew that it was too late for my world and that I could be happy somewhere else._

            Raven stared in astonishment at the entry. Despite the fact that she knew what she was doing was wrong she flipped to a later entry.

_Entry 12, August 13, 5:30 pm._

_            After trying several other worlds I have decided to stay in a realm called Titarus. I have found a home in one of its most prominent cities. I have also learned that there is a group of heroes called the Teen Titans. I shall look into this further at a later date. I have purchased an apartment home near the beach. I have always liked the beach. I once heard that my family had a summer home near a tropical beach. I have always loved the serene setting and the soft sand. It is too bad that I will never know what that beach looks like. I wish I could have seen it once before I had to leave._

_            The beach looks out to a large inland sea that sparkles during a clear night. In the center of this sea is the island home of the group of heroes. It is shaped like a giant 'T' and seems to be a comfortable place to live. I must look into the city's protection further. I need to make sure that I will be safe from any kind of retaliation from my mother or her military. Hopefully it is reinforced well enough to deter any attempt to forcefully retrieve me._

            Raven felt a tear slide down her cheek. He had been chased from his home and forced into hiding. How could he live like that? She paged further into the journal.

_Entry 37, December 25, 6:00 am._

_            Today is called Christmas here. It is a holiday that was thought up by the Christian church to celebrate the son of their god. The people here use it as a time to relax and give gifts to the ones they love. The customs here are sometimes hard to understand but I think I am adapting to life here very well. This kind of cheerfulness and spirit is a welcome change to the bleak, business type attitude of my own world._

_            I do believe I have fallen in love. When I investigated the super hero group called the Teen Titans I found that they are a group of teenagers, as the name implies, that defends the city on a regular basis against such criminals as Slade. At first I did not understand what I was feeling when I first saw Raven during one of the battles that took place not far from my street. As the time progressed I learned that I was infatuated with her. Today I think I have fallen in love with her. However I am not sure as to how I should go about telling her. We have never met and I have found that she has a reputation for being cold and mean. I'm sure there must be a good reason for her behavior. Right? I have gotten her a gift but I am sending it to her as an anonymous citizen. I hope she likes it. How could someone as beautiful as Raven be mean?_

            Raven remembered that year. The 'anonymous citizen' had sent her a book of dark, depressing poetry. It was just the kind of thing she had been into at the time. In fact she still had the book on her desk at the Tower. That had been from Kale?

_Entry 54, June 19, 12:00 pm._

_            I think today was a good day. My boss at the "Daily Star" news company laid me off last week but I have found a new calling. While I was walking in a park today a nice family asked if I could take a picture of them. When the Polaroid picture developed the father and mother were very pleased with the results. I think that I will buy a camera with what savings I have left and take up photography. Now I can take pictures of Raven instead of clipping magazine articles. For some reason none of them can get a picture of her wonderful face._

_            I have also decided to start an internet shrine to her beauty. None of the ones I have visited so far have been adequate. I believe it is laughable as well as inappropriate that many of them have the delusion that the green skinned changeling fellow could in any way be a suitable boyfriend for such a beautiful woman. Some of the others even put the leader with her. Are they too blind to see that he is supremely infatuated with the alien girl? Starfire was her name? I intend to do her justice with my shrine._

            Raven glanced up at the computer monitor before continuing to read.

_Entry 79, May 20, 5:00 pm._

_            I have begun with my plan. I have no idea what made me even consider it. It is too late however, to back away now. I have put the first of my many anonymous love letters in the odd mailbox that belongs to the Titans. I just hope that she doesn't get mad at me. I have been watching her across the water at the beach. I am very glad that I bought a pair of bird-watching binoculars. The way the moon illuminates her face is enough to make me weak in the knees. She goes out on the beach every night at midnight and sits there until dawn. I can't help but watch her._

_            On a more frustrating note my mother has been sending a mental projection to talk me into returning to our world. She is persistent but I can be just as stubborn as she can. She always makes a point of mentioning the way I live. It's not that bad. Sure most of the neighbors don't appreciate how much I have done to help them, but it makes me happy knowing that I can help them. I can never be like Raven and her friends because I don't have enough courage or self-confidence. I can't be a super hero but I can do other things to help people. My mother just doesn't understand that any kind of suffering is better than a cold emotionless existence._

            Raven placed a hand over her mouth and gasped. Her eyes were as wide as they could get and her breath was in tatters. Kale was her secret admirer? **_Kale _**was her **_secret admirer_**! She had found him!! She placed the notebook down and sat in amazement. And just seconds later she heard the front door open and close.

**A/N:** Well what do you think? Sorry about the cliffhanger. I don't mean to do it, it just happens. Really!


	7. Love of Life

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. If I could only find some game that I could beat them in I might but I seriously doubt that is going to happen.

**A/N:** Hello everybody! Did you miss me?

_Vincent_ – Shut up and answer the reviews!

_Kev_ – What's got you so peeved today?

_Vincent_ – None of your business!

_Kev_ – I think I know what it was.

_Vincent_ - *Eyes Widen* No! Please don't tell the readers!

_Kev_ – Should I or shouldn't I?

_Vincent_ – I promise not to make fun of you for a week! A month!

_Kev _– Well in that case on to the responses

_Vincent_ – Whew!!

**Amaya** – Sorry! I got carried away. I'm glad to hear you are broadening your horizons. One thing you must know about me. Just because I don't particularly like the _idea_ of BB x Raven romances doesn't mean that I wont read them. I'm reading a fairly good one right now. The same goes for Robin x Raven romances.

**Dragon star –** Oh well. He must have been talking about someone else. Glad you enjoy the story though. As for length, longer stories don't always mean better ones. In most of my stories I devote my time to detail and description rather than length. I focus on the emotions and general mood. If I can create tension, suspense, and excitement the story will make your mind think it is longer. Perception is nine tenths of reality.

**RavenGhost** – Glad you like. Cliffhangers are evil. One of the reasons that Vincent is so pissed off.

**Lady Karmina** – Thank you! Compliments like that are just the confidence boosters I need. BTW, What does "Ja ne" mean? You're the third person to put that into a review.

**Luna-Chan3** – I didn't even plan that one. I threw it in there without even thinking about it. I'm glad you like it though.

Chapter Seven: Love of Life

            Raven sat frozen in panic. Her brain had stopped working correctly. Only two things ran through her broken mind. One, she was deliriously happy that she had finally found her secret admirer. Two, complete and utter panic at the though of _him_ finding _her_ in _here_. Nothing came to her mind until the door swung open to reveal Kale. He looked up and froze. Neither of them moved nor spoke for gods knew how long.

            Finally the tension was too much. Raven stood and walked over to him. Every step was an effort. Her legs felt like they had been coated in cement. The closer she got to him the heavier her legs became. Emotions ran rampant through her. This normally would have been dangerous. But somehow this was different. She was overjoyed that she had found someone to love. She was afraid that he might run away. She was anxious to repeat the kiss from last week. And she was terrified that somehow her powers might interfere with any kind of relationship.

            Now standing toe to toe with him she realized how short he was. He was barely three inches taller than her. But considering the situation it seemed like he was a giant compared to her. Some force was keeping Kale from speaking or moving. Raven thought back to the first time she had met him. The look in his eyes as he watched the couple he had photographed walk away. The longing that they had held had been heavy.

            Now those eyes held mixed emotions. Fear. Nervousness. Happiness. But the longing was the greatest emotion. It was there now, overshadowing every other emotion. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was not going to let him escape her. She had finally found him and now she wouldn't let him run away. He hesitated. He was frightened. And after reading his journal, Raven couldn't blame him. "Please don't be afraid of me anymore."

            Fearfully, he placed his arms around her. Raven leaned forward until their lips met. She was immediately filled with warmth. A feeling of security and happiness engulfed her. She could feel all of his and her fears banished in that single kiss. It was bliss. There was no passion. Hands did not roam. But the emotion was thick enough to cut with a knife. The tension was gone replaced by a blanket of security and joy.

            The kiss dragged on and on. Kale's faded and dirty blue baseball cap tumbled to the ground. Raven had found love.

((()))

            Raven dragged Kale bodily towards the door to Titan Tower. Despite their being a couple now Kale still had a low self-confidence level. He had agreed, albeit reluctantly, to meet the other Titans. It was only the day after Raven's discovery and she couldn't have been happier. The warm June breeze fluttered over them as they walked through the door. Arm in arm, they ascended to the den area.

            The other Titans were waiting in the den. All of them were anxious to finally meet Kale. Fortunately, Beast Boy had recovered from his head trauma and sat in the corner of the room with a large bandage adorning his forehead. Normally he would have been trying to be the center of attention. The look on his face clearly stated that he was still upset with himself. For some reason he just couldn't understand why he had thought something like that. His eyes were haunted.

            Robin and Starfire were sitting on one of the side couches. They were once again joined at the hip. Robin had told Raven that he was planning to ask for writing lessons from Kale. He obviously wanted to impress Star. Cyborg was just standing to one side. He was going to ask about the mechanical dragonfly. Raven had gone through and approved every topic of discussion. She wanted everything to go perfectly.

            Hand in hand the couple walked into the den and sat on the center couch. The introductions almost went smoothly. Robin and Cyborg shook hands with him and star gave him a friendly hug. Beast Boy was walking over to shake Kale's hand and tripped. He fell flat on his face. Raven knew that Beast Boy would do something wrong but she hadn't anticipated it this early in the evening.

            BB lay face down on the rug, obviously waiting for everyone to laugh at him. Raven watched with curiosity as Kale kneeled next to the green changeling. "Would you like some help up?" Beast Boy just grunted and stuck his hand out.

            "I'll take that as a yes." Kale grasped BB's hand and hoisted him up. He continued to hold Beast Boys hand and began to shake it. "Nice to meet you."

            "Nice to meet you too?" Beast Boy seemed perplexed. He had probably expected for everyone to burst out laughing at him.

            From there the evening progressed smoothly. Dinner was a comfortable affair and the leftover chili tasted better than before. When Cyborg asked bout the dragonfly Kale simply pulled it out of his pocket and sent it zooming around the den. When asked about a remote Kale launched into an explanation about how his people had enhanced mental capacity. The dragonfly worked as an extension of his mind.

            "Raven says you can project images," Robin inquired, "Do you mind a demonstration?" The former Boy Wonder paled at the glare Raven shot him. "Only if you want to that is."

            "Actually," Kale began, "I've been wanting to show off my talent for some time now." He furrowed his brow in concentration. The lights in the room dimmed and in the center of the den area something flickered. "I've been working on this for two years now. I suppose now would be the most opportune time to show it off."

            Two figures flickered into being. One was Kale, dressed in a fine formal tuxedo. The other was Raven in a very flattering royal blue dress of simple design. The two figures approached each other and began to dance. The steps were complex and the movements precise. Raven watched the image of herself perform far more gracefully that she could in real life. After a few moments of the dance a tropical beach appeared in the background. Several trees could be seen off to one side and each sported a multitude of magnificent flowers. The night sky was clear and starry.

            The dancing continued without a flaw. The images continued to be solid and the dance flowed on as if the beach had been there forever. Raven felt tears slide down her face. The performance was so beautiful. The dance ended in as the image of Kale moved the image of Raven into an elegant dip.

            The image faded and the lights returned to their normal brightness. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all gave stunned applause. Raven took it upon herself to kiss Kale, thanking him and complimenting him between breaths. Beast Boy's eyes had become even more haunted, though he still applauded.

            Kale thanked everyone for having him and, claiming he needed to be rested for work the next day, left. Raven escorted him to the far shore and gave him a kiss goodnight. When she returned to the Tower she found that everyone had gone to bed except Beast Boy. He was still sitting in the same place as before. His face was troubled and his eyes were haunted. Raven began to worry about her friend.

            "What's wrong BB?" she asked, concern clearly laced through her voice.

            "Nothing," he said, though not very convincingly.

            "Come on BB? What's wrong?" Raven sat down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

            "Its just," he stopped and sighed, "Back when we first started the group I had a huge crush on you. I tried to get your attention every way I could. I bugged you, annoyed you, and played tricks on you. You just never seemed to really notice that I was there." Raven was taken by surprise. She had never heard Beast Boy talk so candidly. "The more you ignored me the more attracted I felt toward you. But after that incident with your mirror I knew I wasn't the person you needed to be with. I knew I couldn't be any good for you. I busied myself with other stuff. Even that little flaunt with the traitor Terra was so I could get you off my mind."

            Raven was simply shocked. Beast Boy had a crush on her for that long?

            "Three years ago I finally managed to convince myself that you really hated my guts. I still felt that you were my friend but if I was going to dump my feelings for you I needed a reason to do it. I firmly told myself that you hated me. Then we defeated your father a few months later. You started to open up and were friendlier, even to me. Every day it got harder and harder to believe you hated me so I went back to pulling pranks and annoying you. Every time you got mad at me I could believe that you hated me so that I would stop feeling the way I did about you. When I read that first not from your admirer do you know the first thing I felt?"

            Raven gently shook her head.

            "I was jealous. But then I remembered that I couldn't let myself feel that way. That's when I decided to laugh at it. I had to make sure I didn't have those feelings anymore. When I saw that picture yesterday I didn't know it was you. You looked so different. You were smiling and dressed casually. When I found out it was you I snapped. That is why I tried to murder myself with the fridge. And tonight, when Kale showed us that…" he groped for a word, "thing, I felt all of those feelings rush back. I know I can't be anything more than a friend to you and I need you to hate me, or at least pretend to." He looked at her, his eyes pleading with her.

            She shook her head, "I'm sorry Beast Boy but I can't do that."

            "Alright," his voice was solemn, "I'll just work it out on my own then. Goodnight." The once carefree shape shifter stood and wearily made his way back to his room. Raven stared after him in stunned silence.

**A/N:** That felt great. I thought I would never get to this part.

_Vincent_ – I thought you were saving this scene for that other part.

_Kev _– So did I but the chance was too good to pass up.

_Vincent_ – It does feel right in that scene.

_Kev_ – I'm proud of it. It came out better than I thought it would.

_Vincent_ – All right now everyone please let our writer know what you think. The better reviews he gets the better the chapters get.

_Kev _– Come on! Give me _some_ credit here!

_Vincent_ – Also feel free to point out anything you find wrong with the grammar or plot. We need to know so we can fix it.

_Kev_ – They know that already!  Anyway I hope you liked that chapter. There is still more to come. Ciao!


	8. Paradise

**Disclaimer:** Why are you reading the disclaimer? You already know what it is going to say! Read the story instead!

**A/N:** *Rubs eyes to make sure he isn't dreaming* Wow. There are so many reviews. And all of them good!

_Vincent_ – You cant be **_that_** surprised that people like your story.

_Kev_ – But the reviews are so good! I have more on this story than I did on my last TT fan fiction and I'm not done yet!

_Vincent_ – That just means you're getting more popular.

_Kev_ – Me popular? I've never heard those two words used in a positive sentence before.

_Vincent_ – Get used to it. Now reply to the reviews.

_Kev_ – Okay, okay!

**Brunet Blessing** – Its ok! You don't really have to review but it really helps my confidence when you do. Thanks for the compliment. Which part did you like the best?

**Lady Karmina** – Your boyfriend? Kale actually resembles a real person other than me? That's surprising. And his name is the same? Astounding! And thanks for the compliments. *Blinks twice* Oh! So that's what that means!

**Raven A. Star** – Thanks! (_Kev_ – Gave me credit! Woohoo!!)

**gotterdammerung** – I've said it before and I'll say it again. Cliffhangers are evil. That is why I didn't put one in the last chapter. Vincent is happier now. And Slade would never team up with Kale's mother. She isn't interested in the other worlds at all. She just wants her trophy…I mean…son back.

**Dragon star** – I like to explore with the characters' feelings and emotions. That scene was easy to write because I have felt the same thing thousands of times. I never dealt with it in that way but I did have those feelings before. I am prone to depression over matters of the heart. Thanks for your compliments!

**Alia G.L** – Yes poor BB! Don't worry, I like happy endings. No spoilers here!

**dragonmaster01** – I'll think about it. Not likely though. Thanks for the suggestion! It is greatly appreciated.

**TaiyoukaiMars** – I don't like making people beg. It is fun to watch though. I have to put little hooks in there to keep you coming back for more. If I didn't what kind of writer would I be? Very boring!

**Ruby** – Thanks I think.

**DaRkLiGhTrObIn** – That's more or less what I was going for. Glad you like it!

**DarkValentine** – I think so too! I wonder why the show's producers haven't contacted me yet. Maybe their phones are busted. Oh well!

Chapter Eight: Paradise

            Raven was happier than she could remember being in a long time. Things were going so well. She did still worry about Beast Boy but he seemed to be coping well enough. Kale had been coming to dinner every couple of days for two weeks now. What Raven was so happy about was that Robin and the others had decided to make Kale an honorary Teen Titan. He was moving into the room across the hall from her. Now she could see him any time she wanted.

            Raven was sitting in the kitchen. She had a dreamy smile on her face and had become completely oblivious to the world around her. All she could think about were the opportunities that she now had. She was sipping her herbal tea and staring off into space. She didn't notice Kale walk into the kitchen until he spoke.

            "Having herbal tea?" she jumped slightly and looked up at him. Unable to speak she just nodded. "Cool. Mind If I have some?" She shook her head. He poured himself a steaming mug and pulled a spoon out of the drawer. He stirred his tea a few times before sipping at it. "Chamomile and green," he mused, "Odd combination but tasty none the less."

            Raven stared in surprise. None of the other Titans had ever been able to guess at the mixture of tea she drank. Not even Cyborg's scanners had been able to identify it, since it wasn't something that anyone else did. "How did you know?" she asked

            "When I first came to your world I discovered that you boiled tea leaves and certain beans to make hot drinks. I tried those 'espresso' drinks, you know, the coffee, and it just didn't suit me. Then I tried different blends of tea. Its about the only thing I've ever liked, aside from milk." Kale took another sip of his tea and sat down next to Raven. "I've got something to tell you," he said.

            "What?" Raven inquired.

            "Remember when you tried to read my mind?"

            "Back when you were taking care of me?"

            "Yeah. Well I didn't move all of the way out of your path."

            "So?"

            "I've created a personal mental link between the two of us."

            "Really?"

            "Yes. I couldn't have projected that shadow into your room if I hadn't. All you have to do is think about me and I will respond." Raven could only stare. After a few moments of silence she spoke again.

            "How does it feel to be a Teen Titan?"

            "It feels good. But I wont be going on any missions with you."

            "Why?"

            "I wouldn't be any help. I'll just stay here and keep watch over the Tower. I'll clean, cook, and help you guys do research when you need it. If one of you gets hurt I can use my healing skills to help that person recover."

            "I'm sure that you will be a big help no mater what you do."

            "Thanks. And don't worry about Beast Boy."

            "What about BB?"

            "I'll talk to him. Maybe I can help him with his problems. I've had to deal with some of the same feelings."

            "How did you know?"

            "It's a gift." He finished off his tea and stood up. "Well I need to finish unpacking my stuff," he said, "See you later."

((()))

            It was amazing how well Kale fit in around the Tower. He taught Starfire how to cook some fancy meals. He could actually understand Cyborg's techno babble, not to mention help him with some of his projects. He spent two hours each day, when there wasn't anything going on, to give Robin writing lessons. He kept the tower semi spotless and always knew where the remote was. He even spent time helping Beast Boy with his problems.

            Kale was always nice about everything and almost never lost his temper. If anyone needed his help he would gladly give it. Every time he did something that helped someone, even the smallest tasks, he would be happier coming away from it. Through all of this and more he still found plenty of time to spend alone with Raven. Raven loved the time she spent with Kale.

            They would compare poetry, talk about everything from life and death to spring flowers. All of their time together was spent either on the roof or the beach. Raven liked the performances the best. Every so often Kale would put on little ballets and shows with his images. The one he showed the most was the dance scene that he had first showed the Titans. All of the showings of that performance were private from there on though. 

            Raven could only find one word to describe it: Paradise.

((()))

            Beast Boy was injured badly. The med-wing of the Titan Tower was off limits until Kale was finished performing the necessary healing. Most of the Titans had only brought home minor scratches and scrapes after a tussle with some strange alien man-hunter. That fellow was now safely on his way out of the solar system, unconscious in the back of his starship.

            Kale had taken care of the bruises and scrapes on Robin and Starfire; Cyborg was in the tech-lab attending to his damages. Raven lay in a hospital cot as Kale used his talents to put Beast Boy in his right state again. She watched as he diligently worked. His hands glowed softly in a gold color. He used his glowing hands to stitch up the changeling's wounds and stave off infection. He applied salves and ground up certain plants for medicine.

            When he finished he placed the unconscious green boy into one of the other cots and pulled the curtains shut. He then turned his attention to Raven. He asked her to undress for him. When he saw her answering blush he added, "You can leave your undergarments on but I need to get a good look at your wounds so I can heal them properly." Raven was thoroughly embarrassed sitting in her underwear. Kale gently began to inspect every scratch and bump and scrape. Raven knew he was only worried for her health but she couldn't stop blushing at his gentle touch.

            Once Kale had determined that none of her wounds were infected he began to heal the minor abrasions. His softly glowing hands hovered gently over each cut and bruise. As he worked his magic Raven felt warm and safe. She watched as each of her injuries disappeared before her eyes. "How do you do that?"

            "I just speed up the natural healing process. I attract as many of your body's recourses as it can spare to the site of the injury or infection and let them do their work. As a result the wounds heal much faster than they would normally. It's no big deal."

            "How is Beast Boy doing?" she asked.

            "Physically, he's a mess but he will recover." He paused as he concentrated on a particularly large scrape on her left thigh. "As for his other problems; it's taken some time but he's getting over them. He realizes now that there are a lot of people out there and that his perfect match is still waiting for him. He still regards you as his first love but he has decided to leave the past behind and try his hand at dating." Raven smiled softly, glad to know that Beast Boy was feeling better. "Well," Kale said, "You're done. You can put your clothes back on."

            Raven smiled mischievously, "What if I don't want to put them back on?"

            Kale too smiled, "That's fine with me. I don't mind looking at your beautiful body."

            Raven blushed at his compliments and began to redress. Once finished she gave Kale a quick kiss before going to check on the others. She walked into the den to find Robin fussing over Starfire. He was waiting on her hand and foot, and she was enjoying every minute of it. Raven giggled at the sight and sat down.

            Robin looked up when she giggled with a questioning look. "What's so funny?"

            "Oh, nothing."

            "Then how's BB coming along?"

            "Kale says he will be fine. He's asleep right now."

            "That's good to hear."

            "Robin honey?" Starfire asked their caped leader in her sweetest voice.

            "Yes Star?"

            "Could you get me another pillow? This one is too lumpy." She pushed her lower lip out in a pout.

            "Anything you say Star." The Teen Titans' glorious leader had been reduced to an errand boy. He didn't seem to mind though. Raven marveled at Starfire. That girl had learned well. Though she still spoke in full, grammatically correct sentences, she could now manipulate her 'life mate' like a pro. In other words, she had Robin wrapped around her little finger.

((()))

            It was late at night and Raven couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned but just couldn't seem to get comfortable. She was dead tired from the fight and needed rest. Blissful sleep somehow eluded her that night. She eventually threw her covers off in frustration. Her nightgown was long and covered most of her body. She got to her feet, not really knowing what she was going to do. She vaguely thought of getting a glass of water. She didn't really pay attention to where she was going, sleep clouding her senses, and was surprised to hear Kale's voice.

            "What's the matter," he asked, "can't sleep."

            "No," she said, "I'm really tired but I can't get comfortable."

            "You can hop in with me if you like." Raven blinked and looked around. How had she gotten into Kale's bedroom? She must have wandered in by mistake. But feeling the offer too good to pass up she crawled under the covers next to her boyfriend and promptly fell asleep resting her head on his chest.

**A/N:** Well that was cool. I didn't think I had it in me to do something like that.

_Vincent_ – That is impressive. It seems like a good way to set it up.

_Kev_ – Shhhh! You're going to give it away.

_Vincent_ – Whoops! Sorry!

_Kev_ – It's all right. You didn't say anything to give the plot away so we're fine.

_Vincent_ – Right! Okay everyone. It's review time. Leave a review and tell us what you think. Let us know about any inconsistencies, spelling errors, or plot holes. We greatly appreciate any help and suggestions.

_Kev _– Be warned! Just because you suggest something doesn't mean I'll use it. I will give each one consideration and thank you for your input. Just don't expect to see your idea used in the near future.

_Vincent_ – We hope you like the fic as it still has a ways to go.

_Kev_ – Se you next chapter! Ciao!


	9. No TroubleYet

**Disclaimer:** The disclaimer is boring. You know what it is going to say. The story is much better. Read it instead.

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Here is the new chapter you have all been waiting for.

_Vincent_ - *Runs in panting for breath* We…have a big…problem!

_Kev_ – What is it? Has the alpha storm returned?

_Vincent_ – No, its worse. Cid has escaped again.

_Kev_ – Good gods in heaven no!

_Vincent_ – What should I do?

_Kev_ – *Scratches chin in thought* Take Renegade, Iron Wolf, and Dice Master with you and put him back in 'The Box'

_Vincent_ – Right!  You stay here and answer the reviews. *Runs off toward door marked 'enforcers'*

_Kev_ – Right o!

**Amaya** – Thank you. I know how you feel. Did you know that the two blends I mentioned come from two different parts of the world and have extremely different tastes? Green tea comes from the orient of the far east. Chamomile is a British tea.

**QueenTigris **– Thank you. I don't know. You're absolutely right.

**purtymanagirl58** – What can I say? I'm just unique. I can understand what a lot of women go through but I can still pull the punches with the guys. *Shrugs* Actually I would name my shrine that. Maybe once I get the money and a new computer I will make the shrine. That won't be for a while though. Vincent and the others are my muses. Vincent helps me work on my fan fictions. He is especially good with romance stories as you can see. He won't admit it but the reason we argue so much is because we're very fond of each other. You wouldn't believe how much he complained when he was first assigned to me. Let's just hope he manages to catch Cid or I'm in for one hell of a day.

Chapter Nine: No Trouble…Yet

            Raven's eyes fluttered open. She had just had the best night's sleep in years. She looked up and saw Kale reading one of his English translated mangas. Raven remembered not being able to sleep and wandering around the Tower. She remembered finally ending up in Kale's room and crawling into bed with him. Everything else was blank. She apprehensively reached under the covers to feel between her legs.

            "Don't worry," Kale said, not looking up from his book, "I was a perfect gentleman last night. You fell asleep as soon as you crawled in." Raven sighed in relief. "I would never do that without your consent."

            "Thank you for letting me sleep here last night." Raven smiled up at him.

            "It was no trouble," he said, "You don't snore or toss and turn. It was very pleasant."

            Raven looked at the clock to find that it was seven in the morning. She ticked off the days in her mind and found that it was Saturday. She snuggled back up to Kale and closed her eyes. She wanted that five more minutes that everyone always wanted.

            Kale chuckled, "Whenever you get hungry let me know. I'm going to make my specialty."

            "Mhh, What's that?"

            "French Toast."

((()))

            The other Titans wandered into the kitchen just as Kale began to cook. None of them had tasted any of Kale's cooking as of yet. Everyone except Beast Boy expressed an interest in having some. Beast Boy had his tofu waffles. The smells that emanated from the stovetop were mouth watering. He never left the food alone for more than ten seconds and every slice turned out near perfect. He placed the butter and syrup on the table and then the largest stack of French Toast any of them had ever seen.

            Raven couldn't believe her mouth. She had put only a small amount of toppings on her breakfast. She honestly thought she could have eaten them plain and enjoyed them just as much. Cyborg's breakfasts never tasted this good. Everyone ate until they were stuffed. Even though Beast Boy hadn't eaten any of the toast Raven could clearly see the curiosity in his eyes.

            Kale cleaned up the kitchen while the rest of the Titans went about their business. Beast Boy had a date in town with a vegetarian girl he had met. Robin and Starfire were going to a concert in the park. Cyborg had said something about an electronics convention. Raven was left alone in the Tower with Kale.

            She walked up behind him and placed her arms around his waist. "Do you need any help?" she asked.

            "Not really. But if you want to help be my guest." He gestured at the dishes drying in the drainer and went back to washing the pan he had used. Raven picked up one of the dishtowels and began to dry the dishes.

            "Why don't you use the dishwasher?" she asked him.

            "I just like to make sure that each dish is clean. I just feel that I would be getting lazy if I put them in a dishwasher."

            Raven finished drying the dishes while Kale let the water out of the sink and dried his hands. She put her arms around him again, "I'm glad we met."

            "So am I," He said, placing his arms around her, "I want you to know that I will always love you."

            "And I will always love you." The couple turned and got ready to leave for the cinema. They were going to see a romance movie at the movieplex.

((()))

            Raven and Kale were walking on the beaches at the edge of the sea. Titan Tower could be seen in the distance. The movie had let out and the couple didn't want to return home yet. If you had asked them what the movie was about they wouldn't be able to tell you. Neither of them had seen any of it. They had been more interested in each other's mouths.

            The sunset in the distance was spectacular. The sky was a pallet of reds, oranges, and pinks. Kale sighed and sat down on the soft sand. Raven sat next to him. She took the time to study him. One week ago she didn't even know who he was. She had thought that Kale and her admirer were two different people. They turned out to be one and the same. A content smile played across his elven features. His eyes were what drew her attention. She could always tell what he was feeling because of his eyes. Right now his eyes showed happiness and contentment.

            She laid her head on his shoulder. "Its beautiful isn't it?"

            "Yes you are."

            Raven giggled. Every time she did this he would lose all train of thought. She didn't even think to correct him. They sat and watched the sun sink over the horizon. They enjoyed the cool night breeze before returing home.

The Tower was still empty when they arrived. Kale put water on for tea and went to get ready for bed. Raven went to do the same. When she returned to the kitchen she found Kale sitting at the table sipping his tea. His brow was creased in thought and he kept rubbing his forehead.

            "What's wrong?" she asked.

            "I've got a headache. But it's not like a normal headache."

            "What do you mean?"

            "I think something's happened and something is trying to tell me what it is."

            "What do you think it could mean?" As she said this she saw his eyes widen in shock and fear. "What is it?"

            "She's here!" His voice was shaking with terror.

            "Who? Where?"

            "Darkform is here, in this world! But she can't be!" He tried to lift his mug to take another drink but his hands were shaking. Raven took the mug from him and placed it in the middle of the table. "I made sure she couldn't follow me!"

            "Who is Darkform?" Raven asked calmly.

            "She is a bounty hunter from my world. Every one of them has held a great hatred for men."

            "There have been more than one?"

            "When the women first took control of our world there were still many male prophets. The ruling women of that time sought out the one woman who hated all men. She held every man in contempt. She gladly took up the job of hunting down all men of power. Whenever the current Darkform dies another takes up the job. Every one of them is endowed with great power by invoking the devil's curse. In exchange for extreme physical prowess Darkform offers up her fertility. As long as she wears the armor and cursed mask she cannot have children. Only when she strips the armor willingly from her own body can she become pregnant."

            "None of them have ever removed the armor." Kale shuddered with fear and collapsed in a dead faint.

**A/N:** What a relief! That chapter almost went nowhere.

_Vincent_ – *Walks up to author* We finally caught him.

_Kev _– Good! Is he safely back in 'The Box'

_Vincent_ – Yes. He won't be getting out for a long time.

_Kev_ – What happened to the last guard, Comet?

_Vincent _– We found her unconscious in one of the memory rooms.

_Kev _– I knew she wouldn't be able to handle the job. Put Jarvis on guard duty and make sure it doesn't happen again.

_Vincent_ – Right! *Looks at readers* Oh, your done with this chapter are you? Leave a review letting us know what you think of the story so far. All input is appreciated.

_Kev_ – Except those of you who post flames because you have no life.

_Vincent_ – If for any reason you do not enjoy reading this fic, stop reading it. If this fic does not please you then you shouldn't have gotten this far. Pleas read something else and don't waste the author's time with petty insults to his skill.

_Kev_ – For all of my faithful readers, I can't wait for your feedback. See you next time! Ciao!


	10. Memory Lane

**Disclaimer:** It's really up to you if you want to read a boring disclaimer, but the story is so much more interesting.

**A/N:** So many questions and so little room for answers.

_Vincent _– What are you talking about? Your computer has enough memory.

_Kev_ – First off, this computer doesn't belong to me. I have to crash the one that is being given to me because it's operating system sucks. Then I have to install Windows.

_Vincent_ – I just hope you remember to backup your stories.

_Kev_ – Yeah, yeah I will. Even so I can't answer every question or I'd never get the story written.

_Vincent_ – *Chuckles to himself* Wait until all of those female reviewers find out about your dating status.

_Kev_ – Look, just because I'm 19 years old and have never been on a date in my life doesn't mean there isn't hope. *Looks horrified* Did I just say that out loud?

_Vincent_ – *Laughing very hard and unable to answer*

_Kev _– Oh well. My secret is out. To the review replies!

**purtymanagirl58** – I would like to think that I am doing something worthwhile with my time. Thank you for your compliments. Yes it is sad isn't it? I'm nineteen-years-old and I have never had a girlfriend. I think I have always been shy around beautiful women. I could only talk to those who were either not my type or already had boyfriends. I made some good friends. The problem lies in my low self-esteem and the fact that my mother moves a lot. At least I'm going to get into college! Yes for everyone interested I will be attending Clarion University of Pennsylvania. Maybe I will see some of you there. Or maybe I won't.

**Lady Karmina** – It is ok to let out your inner personality. I can't ridicule you for being weird because I am weird myself. I eat scrambled eggs with maple syrup covering them and I like my bacon the same way. You don't have to hide behind your social mask. Don't worry about missing chapters. Read them whenever you get a chance. As for updating every day that's an easy answer. I don't have a social life. Right now I live on a backwater road somewhere in Pennsylvania and it is an hour walk into the city proper. I don't like the way my mom teaches driving so I have to wait until the next visit with my grandparents before I can learn enough to get my license. I'm really glad you like Kale. I don't do everything the way he does but he closely resembles my personality.

**Amaya** – But you do know someone like that…Me! Too bad we will probably never meet face to face. Oh well. At least you can enjoy reading about Kale. Maybe someday people like me will be commonplace.

**artemisgirl** – Welcome aboard. Glad to hear that you like the story. I thought you might be at least mildly astonished. Most people are. Just because most guys are big jerks who like explosions and football doesn't mean that people like me don't exist. I do still like explosions. I was born in the 80's. I know that there aren't very many guys that are understanding but there are some of them out there. Most of us are hiding our soft sides from those other guys. Good luck finding one.

**BuzzibeeAKA-WRAITH** – We have another new reviewer. Welcome to the wonderful world of the Teen Titans. The animated series on Cartoon Network and Kids WB is very well done. It is extremely entertaining. There aren't any words that can really do justice to what the show's creators have done. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fic.

**Dragon star** – I'm glad you asked that. Cid is my insanity. Before I had my thirteenth birthday and had my first muse move into my brain Cid was in there making everything a mess. At first it was a running battle with him but the more muses I obtained the easier it was. By the time my sixteenth birthday rolled around I had him subdued. I created 'The Box' as a prison for him. As long as I keep him contained I am the caring and understanding person I like to be.

Chapter Ten: Memory Lane

            Raven had levitated Kale to his bed. In his weakened state she knew she wouldn't have been able to wake him up. She needed to get more information about this Darkform person. There was only one thing to do. She sat down on the bed and took his hand in hers. She then gently pushed her mind out towards his. After a few moments of probing she found a way into his mind.

            She found herself floating in a dark space. There were memory "screens" everywhere in the black emptiness. All of the ones here in the outer mind held the same image. Black armor covered the person's body. Spikes protruding from the shoulder and knee plates made the figure even more intimidating. It held the hilt of a long sword in one gauntleted fist and the tip of the blade in the other. A chain mail hood covered the figure's head. Adorning its face was a very plain and ancient looking theater mask. Its large eyeholes were slanted downward and in. The mouth of the copper mask was arranged in an angry frown. The mask seemed to fit the face like a second skin but it kept its flat, plain appearance.

            Raven shuddered as she looked on the imposing figure of what she knew must be Darkform. She averted her eyes from the ghastly figure and floated further into Kale's mind. The fear he felt was palpable here in the outer mind. Soon she came to a pulsating veil. It was a glowing barrier of shimmering gray light. She approached it carefully. She had learned from experience that the inner mind, which lay beyond this barrier, could be dangerous if she were not prepared. She took a deep breath and slipped slowly through the veil.

            It felt like lukewarm water was rushing over her. She was still dry but her skin felt cooled. She looked around to see more 'memory screens' around her. Each screen showed a different scene. Raven floated to one of the screens and watched. A cozy little tavern sat in the middle of the field. Nothing happened for a moment. And then the door swung violently open on its hinges. The door hit the outer wall with a loud clack and two large men appeared carrying another person. They pulled a heave ho and tossed the person as far out into the field as they could. When the young man landed Raven could clearly see that it was Kale.

            Raven left as the scene restarted. Wandering through the field of scenes from Kale's past she saw many things. She encountered a screen showing Kale being stoned from a village of small green skinned men. They wore only loincloths and carried primitive clubs and spears. Another screen showed Kale being shoved roughly out of the gates to a town by sword wielding guards. Yet another showed him being shunned by a tall man with distinctly elven features.

            Nearly all of these scenes were of Kale being denied the chance of a peaceful life in these peoples' societies. There were one or two that weren't bad but they too ended with Kale's expulsion from a town or village. She floated forward until she came to another pulsating veil. This one was colored silver.

            Raven knew that this passage led into the 'sanctum'. It was a place in the mind where all emotions were increased tenfold. The person's strongest memories were held here be they good or bad. Raven was afraid of this wall. She had never heard of a telepath that ever returned from the sanctum. Because of this no one really knew what happened in the sanctum. She was afraid for her sanity, but she was even more afraid of Kale being taken from her. She took another deep breath and thrust herself through the veil.

            This time it felt like she was swimming through quicksand. When she emerged on the other side she was gasping for breath. She stopped for a moment and rested. She was becoming tired. She needed rest. She took a look around while she rested. She seemed to be in a nursery. At least fifty cribs with sleeping infants were in the small, dark room.

            Raven was standing in front of a crib with a tag marked "Zevex-Prince of Erathor." She watched as the child's eyes opened. She could see that they held the innate curiosity of all infants. Soon however they began to glow a silky white. The glowing increased until it was almost blinding. When the light finally subsided Raven took another look into the infant's eyes.

            They were not the same as before. What she saw was heart rending. The child's eyes held intelligence. There was far more intelligence in those eyes than there should have been. She felt a pain in her chest as she watched the baby boy reach down with his barely formed fingers and grab hold of the tag on his leg. He placed his tiny thumb over the identification pad and creased his brow in concentration. The tag flashed and changed, as did the paper marking the bassinet. Both now read "Kale Syger-Orphan."

            The scene dissolved and the blackness returned before another scene took its place. Raven now stood in a children's playroom. Nearby a small child with brown hair sat building skyscrapers out of wooden blocks. He sat quietly humming a tuneless song to himself. After some time three little girls approached him. The little boy backed away in fear. The girls just laughed as they grabbed him by his arms and legs and dragged him over to an empty trash bin. The little boy struggled but could not get free of the older girls' grip.

            The three girls, one redhead and two brunets, tossed him into the rather large bin. The girls then walked away laughing. The scene blurred and changed. The light that had been streaming through the windows had been replaced by moonlight. A nurse from the day care program walked into the room carrying a large bag filled with trash. When she opened the lid she found the little boy sitting inside crying softly. She placed the trash bag inside and lifted the little boy out and scolded him for hiding from everyone. She then carried him off.

            This scene too dissolved. The pain in Raven's chest was growing. It felt as though someone was trying to push a blunt object into her. Another scene appeared. She was now standing in what seemed to be a library. A little boy of about ten years old sat against the wall reading an ancient looking book. Raven bent over his shoulder and looked at what he was reading. Several lines of text were written in a language she couldn't understand but the little boy was more interested in the pictures.

            He placed his thumb onto a small mark under the picture of two people dancing. When he did the pictures started moving and dancing. Raven immediately recognized it as the dance that Kale had shown her and the other Titans. The little boy watched the dance repeat itself over and over again. After several minutes she heard voices and saw flashing lights. The little boy looked up from his book and panicked. He shoved the book into a tattered backpack and hopped out of a low window and ran toward a grove of trees.

            The pain in her chest increased again as the scene dissolved. Raven didn't know how much longer she would last. But the scenes continued. Standing in a forest she saw the same little boy sat against a tree facing a clearing. In the center of the clearing Raven could see several men and women dancing. Again she recognized it as the dance that Kale had shown her. She watched as the dancers wavered and disappeared. The little boy's face was tear streaked. As he sat quietly sobbing a little animal, somewhat akin to a completely black raccoon, crawled up to him and nuzzled his hand. The little boy stroked the animal's fur as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "My name is Kale," he said, "Do you want to be my friend?"

            The small critter purred in answer and climbed into Kale's lap. The scene blurred and changed. It was later in the night. Kale and his companion were asleep and all was silent. Then a blood-curdling howl pierced the night. Kale shot awake in an instant, fear clear on his face. He pulled out two tools that looked like spikes with handles. One in each hand he punched them into the side of the tree he had been sleeping against and began to climb.

            While he made good progress, the black raccoon-like critter was not faring so well. The creature's claws were too short and couldn't grip the bark of the tree very well. Just as Kale reached a branch high up a blood colored wolf ran into the clearing heading straight for the tree. Seeing that it couldn't get to the boy it went for the next thing it saw, Kale's friend. Raven could clearly see Kale's tears as his first friend was devoured.

            Raven couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes and stumbled forward as best she could. After a while she felt herself slide through something warm and fluid. She opened her eyes and looked around. Behind her stood a shimmering golden barrier. In the center of a small dark space a person was curled up into a ball.

Raven had entered Kale's Core.

**A/N:** Wow. That was…just wow.

_Vincent_ – Snap out of it. You are talented. Why do you have to be amazed at yourself when you write something good?

_Kev _– I don't know. I just don't know how I could write something like that.

_Vincent_ – Well you can. Now its time to say goodbye until next chapter.

_Kev_ – All right. See you everyone. Be sure to leave me a nice review. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Vincent_ – We want to know what you think. We need to have your input to keep the story going.

_Kev_ – Until next chapter! Ciao! 


	11. Dark of Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. However, Kale Syger, Darkform, Cyborg's flying mailbox, and The Raven Goddess Fan Shrine all belong to me. You may not use them without my permission. Ask First.

**A/N:** So many good reviews. *Sniff* I'm so happy.

_Vincent_ – Right then! Some of them have questions. Are you going to answer them today?

_Kev_ – Yeah, yeah, I will.

_Vincent_ – What happened yesterday? We had to submerge 'The Box' twice.

_Kev _– My siblings were getting on my nerves.

_Vincent_ – They still don't listen to you do they?

_Kev_ – No they don't. I can't wait to go to college. Now to the review replies.

**purtymanagirl58** – As for the shimmering; I find that everyone knows what shimmering is. If I can put something in the text that everyone can imagine clearly it enhances the story. Also they symbolize purity; something untouched by evil intent.

**Dragons star** – For you and anyone else that keeps wondering how I get my stories out so fast, read my bio. It tells you how I come up with my stories and how I write.

**gotterdammerung** – What was your question? You forgot to write it in! Just send it to me in an email and I will answer you that way.

**Lady Karmina** – Sorry about that! I keep a running map of the storyline in my head and I just knew that I had to stop that chapter where I did. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did.

Chapter Eleven: Dark of Night

            Raven floated closer and closer to Kale. She was now inside the Core. This was the place where all people recede to in an unconscious state. Kale was curled up into a ball, his back turned to her. He was dressed in plain white clothes. Simple clothe shirt and pants. He was shivering in fear.

            As she approached him he turned his head to look at her. He watched her approach out of the corner of his eye. He stayed in his fetal position for some time. When Raven was only two feet from him he straightened.

            "You are hurt?"

            "It's nothing. I need to know about Darkform."

            "She will come straight to the Tower. She will attack tonight."

            "Are you sure?"

            He nodded his head. "You must not let her take me back."

            "I won't."

            "You must return to the Tower and protect me until I can awaken and defend myself."

            "All right, I will." As she turned to leave she heard him call out to her.

            "You are hurt. If you return the way you are you will be in the same state as I am. Come," he said, " let me heal you." He spread his arms. Raven floated to him and he wrapped his softly glowing arms around her.

            "I won't let anyone take you away from me. I won't!" Raven was now crying. "I'll keep you and we will be happy!"

            Kale gently stroked her hair. "Shhh, I know. I wish to be happy with you as well."

            The dark space began to disappear and Raven could feel herself being pulled back into reality. When she opened her eyes she found herself lying atop Kale's unconscious body. She gently placed a kiss on his forehead and slipped off of the bed to wait for Darkform to arrive.

            The room seemed dark and forbidding even in the dim light of the lamp. With every minute that passed Raven became more and more nervous. She stayed close to Kale and watched every opening in the room. The silence was palpable and only the steady sound of Kale's breathing kept her from jumping out of her skin entirely.

            Raven made a brief mental scan of the area. Finding nothing dangerous in the area she decided to reheat the tea that they had been drinking earlier. She was just walking back to the room when she heard the metallic ring of steel on steel. Someone was fighting. She dropped her tea and ran as fast as possible back to the room.

            When she opened the door she found the armored Darkform in a pitched battle with someone else. The lamp had been knocked over and the room was dark. Raven rushed passed the combatants to the bedside. She placed herself between the fight and her love.

            The two figures continued to clash. The small room was in shambles. Glass from the window and the broken lamp littered the ground. Several small trinkets and figurines were scattered in the corners. The stalemate was unending. Neither of the women could gain an advantage. The cycle would go unbroken. Strike. Parry. Thrust. Dodge. Sweep. Jump. And then it would begin again. As the sun began to poke over the horizon Raven could clearly see the mask and armor of Darkform.

            The light also made clear the other form. The woman had long golden blond hair. Her green eyes were alight with determination. She was dressed in rather plain clothes. A simple blue shirt covered her sweat soaked torso. She wore red denim jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. Both figures held long double bladed swords. Each fought as though they knew each other's next move.

            Still the battle continued. Strike. Parry. Thrust. Dodge. Sweep. Jump. It went like this until one of Kale's most prized possessions was sent to the ground. It was the picture of Raven he had taken at the café. It landed in the direct path of Darkform's next step. Before she could take that step an image appeared. It was an image of Kale. Raven looked back momentarily to confirm that Kale was still unconscious and then turned back. The image Kale didn't look all that substantial but Darkform found the image as solid as she was. The image reared a fist back and threw with all of its might a punch of titanic proportions.

            The black armored figure was sent hurtling across the room to smash into the wall. The cursed mask had a crack running down the center of it, and as image Kale placed the picture safely in Raven's hand it split and fell with twin clanks to the floor. The chain mail hood slipped to reveal light brown hair. Image Kale glided over to the real Kale and lowered himself into his body. Kale himself sat up and looked across the room. His eyes widened.

            "Mother? Sister?"

**A/N:** Sorry this is so short. I'm feeling kind of drained. Don't expect another update for a few days. I need to let my creative juices replenish themselves. The next two chapters will end the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, short as it was, and come back to read the finale. Good reviews will ensure a speedy recovery.

_Vincent_ – Whew! I am so tired.

_Kev _– We'll get a few days rest before we finish up okay?

_Vincent_ – Sounds good to me. I think I'll take a nice long shower. And then I will take the longest nap. *Yawns* Need sleep.

_Kev_ – Sorry again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll se you in a few days. A week tops.

_Vincent_ – Nightey night.

_Kev_ – Ciao!


	12. Grace

**Disclaimer:** You waited all of this time to read a disclaimer? I was hoping you came to read the story.

**A/N:** All of that sleep felt good. I think I can finish this story now.

_Vincent _– I feel better too.

_Kev _– Yes, now I can finish this off and start work on another fic.

_Vincent_ – Don't you want to take a break from writing for a while?

_Kev_ – Why? If I did that I would be board out of my mind. You must remember that I don't have a social life. If I do then someone must be living it for me.

_Vincent_ – *Laughs sarcastically* Very funny.

_Kev _– Now to answer questions.

**Lady Karmina** – Don't be so hard on them. Some of the girls I used to know might have shown some interest in me. I just wouldn't have known it. I sort of live in a dream world. I will focus all of my time and attention on something or other and become oblivious to the world. If any woman has any real intention of being my girlfriend she needs to be aggressive or else I won't notice her…um…attentions. So maybe I just didn't notice some girl that liked me. Hope the muse thing works out.

Chapter Twelve: Grace

            "NO!" Darkform shouted as she scrambled over to the broken mask. "The curse cannot be broken," the older woman said, "Not until I destroy what cost me my crown." She stood and grabbed her sword in a futile attempt to regain her power. The feeble woman could barely hold the weight of the steel weapon and her armor began to fall off. Her voce became desperate as she spouted holy passages from some forgotten religious tome.

            Raven was now angry. "Destroy?" she said. "You shall do no such thing!" Her hands began to flare with power. Instead of the dark energy that she usually would have emitted, Raven's hands glowed with a bright pink energy. Her eyes were pure white beacons and her face was set in grim determination. She lifted the desperate assassin into the air and began to focus all of her energy into a space just behind the woman.

            The energy started gathering and tearing at the fabric of the universe. A large rip appeared behind the bounty hunter and grew wider until it could accommodate her. The brunet continued to spout religious nonsense until the portal was large enough. Then with a negligent toss Raven sent her into an unknown purgatory. The room was silent as the portal closed.

            The golden haired woman dropped her sword and ran to Kale's bedside. She thrust her arms around his neck and squealed, "Little brother!"

            "Myzir?" Kale sounded puzzled. He hugged his older sister back.

            "Please Kale, my name is Grace now."

            "What happened? What is going on?"

            "We can talk about it over tea," Raven suggested.

((()))

            Raven, Kale, and Grace sat around the kitchen table in Titan Tower each sipping a steaming mug of tea. The other Titans had not yet returned home and they were answering questions.

            "Grace, what did mother mean when she said that I had cost her the crown?"

            Grace sighed, "After you left our world about a hundred men fought off their mental programming and established a resistance movement. Some of them managed to convince some of the more open-minded women to help them. The resistance grew with each passing year and soon half of the people in our world were involved. It was about two years ago when mother became desperate. She found out that the Darkform at that time was reaching her death day. She donned the armor and mask and began hunting the men who had started the revolution. She managed to kill over half of them but the movement continued."

            "Wouldn't the deaths of so many leaders have disheartened them?" Kale asked.

            "It would dishearten them if the true leader had been slain. But the real founder of the movement still lived."

            "Who was that?" Raven asked.

            "It was my dear brother here," Grace said gesturing at Kale.

            Kale blinked twice and pointed to himself, "Me?"

            "Yes you. Somehow the goodbye letter you left for mother got out into the open among the people. Nearly everyone had a copy of it. After that a lot of women took a real hard look at the history of the 'Assumption'. They saw for the first time what their ancestors had really done over one female prophet. That is why mother came to kill you. If she could bring proof that you had died the resistance would crumble."

            Kale sat back in his chair contemplating the information he had just received. "What will happen once they find out that mother is gone?"

            "The movement will succeed in reforming the government of our world. And hopefully we can avoid any major destruction for five more millennia."

            After a few moments of silence Grace turned to Raven. "So you are in love with my dear brother huh?" Raven nodded. "What's he like in bed?" Raven blushed as Kale choked on his tea.

            "MYZIR!" he shouted.

            "Please brother," she said, "I was only joking." Kale took several deep breaths.

            "What do you mean by saying such things?"

            "I told you I was only joking. You're such a prude."

            "Excuse me for trying to keep our discussion on appropriate topics."

            "You always were the shy one." Raven watched the two banter and toy with each other for several moments.

            "So Zevex," Grace said, "Why don't you come home with me and lead the revolution?"

            Kale grimaced, "Do you have to call me that?" He sighed "No I don't want to go back for anything. I'm happy here. I have someone to love and good friends."

            Grace took another sip of her drink, "This does seem like a nice place. What did you say this drink is called again?"

            Raven spoke up, "Its called tea. You boil leaves of certain plants. Each of the types of tea has a different taste to them."

            Since the explanations were done and Raven sensed that all of the important questions had been answered she just sat back and watched her boyfriend talk with his sister. It wasn't long before footsteps could be heard. As Kale began to explain some of the better aspects of life in the Titan's world the rest of the Titans walked in.

            Robin and Starfire walked in hand in hand. Cyborg followed them in, his arms laden with gift bags and video games. Lastly a tired and miserable looking Beast Boy strolled in stifling a yawn. All four of them looked at the trio with some confusion.

            Kale stood up and began the introductions. After everyone had been introduced to Grace they all sat down for some of Kale's special pancakes. Grace sat extremely close to Beast Boy and kept eyeing him. When Kale served the fluffy and golden pancakes Grace had one more surprise for her brother.

            "Hey Kale," she said, "Does everyone in this world look as good as this fellow?" She pointed to Beast Boy.

            This time everyone choked on his or her drinks.

**A/N:** And that is the end.

_Vincent _– That's all he wrote folks.

_Kev _– I will be taking a break from Teen Titans fictions for a while and going on to do some other fics. My next publication will either be Final Fantasy 7 or Lupin the Third. If any of you are interested in those fics keep an eye out for them.

_Vincent_ – Don't worry though. We will return to the Teen Titans sections some day.

_Kev _- *In a military like voice* In the words of General McArthur, I shall return!


End file.
